Fix it
by Arwen-Evenstar-Elf
Summary: Sweet one shot. Implied Slash although nothing Graphic.


_**Hey everyone, Nire here. Sorry I haven't updated anything for almost a year, been through hell and back last year and couldn't write anything except some very disturbing poetry. One of my latest pieces is in here, depending on if I get a review or two will depend on if this makes it to more then a one shot. Personally I think this is as finished as any one shot can get. But I may be inspired… or not… To avoid confusion the central character is Harry, and the one at the end is Snape. No detailed slash, but it's implied. Oh I may as well say that I don't own the Harry Potter world and never will. I do however own the song. It's all mine! And I don't have a beater. Chears.**_

_**Ok lets get on with it then!**_

_How do you fix something,_

_That's broken beyond repair?_

_How do you find hope,_

_When there's naught but despair?_

_How do you fix someone,_

_Who doesn't know they're broken?_

_How do you help someone,_

_When they don't know they deserve it?_

All these things were going around in his head. It had been a year of learning, a year of joy, but in the last five months of the year, there had been six years worth of heartache.

_I see you in the mirror,_

_And you glare back at me,_

_Your tears locked away,_

_You're pain echoed by your scars.___

He'd both started and quit his self mutilation that year. His physical wounds had long since healed, and those scars were slowly fading. His emotional ones were still openly bleeding, yet no one cared to help those ones. And he was meant to fix the worlds? It brought him back to the question; how _do_ you help fix someone, when you're more broken then they are?

_Do you think you're fine?_

_Is this the only thing you know?_

_Why won't you let your sorrows go?_

Saying you're fine and meaning it were two completely different things. He knew that he wasn't fine. But at the same time, he knew that no one could help him with that. Everyone he knew had their own baggage; dealing by himself was indeed the only thing he knew. And wasn't pushing sorrows away letting them go? It had always worked before...

_  
__You can't continue like this,_

_You can't go on much longer,_

_You can't hide away forever,_

_You have got to start to try._

The words were staring at him from the page. Boring into his eyes, and connecting with his soul. But how? How to change? There is only so many times that you can get back on that broomstick before it wasn't worth it anymore.

_I know you're scared,_

_I know you hurt,_

_I know you don't know what to do_

_.But you've got to see,_

_You're not the only one._

_There's someone hurting just like you._

He knew that. He did. And he did try and help those around him. But, when he was alone, and there was no one to help, he was confronted by his own hurts. And in that time, he saw it clearly, who was there for him to lean on? Who was there to hold his hair back while he emptied his stomach contents into the toilet bowl? Who was there to lift him up above the dregs of the world he'd been forced to live in? No one. No one cared enough to stick around after an 'I'm fine'. No one cared enough to notice that he wasn't.

_Do you think they're fine?_

_Do you think they're normal?_

_Tell me what makes them different from you.__  
_  
They were different because there was someone who cared. _Him_, but, sometimes, just sometimes, he wanted to walk away. But he'd get one step before their cries started to eat at his conscience. Then he'd run back and tell them that it'd be okay. And that he'd always be there for them. Betraying yourself like that can only go on for so long though...  
_  
__You can't continue like this,_

_You can't go on too much longer,_

_You can't hide from yourself forever,_

_You've got to find the will to survive.__  
_

Survive? Yes he could do that. Living on the other hand was different. The time came that he broke away from those he could no longer help. And the consequences were dire. It started with his isolation, in the middle there was the betrayal of Dumbledore announcing to the school that he'd joined the Death Eater ranks and at the end was nothing but dry yet salty cheeks. Yes surviving he could handle, but how do you live when there is nothing left to smile at? Or joke about. But more importantly, how do you live when there isn't anyone around to share a joke with, or smile at?

_How can you try to fix everyone else,_

_When they're just the same as you?_

_How can you make them find hope,_

_If there's none to be found in you?_

_How can you not see,_

_How much more you can be?_

_How important you are?_

People were important, he knew this. It just hadn't occurred to him that he was a person. He didn't see himself as anything special. He was just another teen. Another potential menace to society, that The Profit was always reporting on. Yet somewhere within him, he hoped. Hoped that someone would come up behind him and say that he was home now. That he belonged somewhere. That he was safe.

_Baby,_

_Won't you cry?_

_Can't you tell me?_

_What's going through your mind?_

_Baby please trust me,_

_You may just see,_

_Things may not,_

_Be as bad as they seem to be._

He walked back into his life one rainy day, long after the fall of Voldermort. They ran into each other at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked at him and smiled. He looked at Harry and asked if he knew him. He sighed, and gave him his name. Snape was shocked; he asked what had happened to him. Harry just looked at him and started to walk away. Snape grabbed his arm and told him to wait. They started walking. Neither of them cared where they were walking too, just that they were. Snape asked how he was. Harry said he was fine. Snape told him he didn't believe him. Harry was shocked.

Snape heard him out. And held the younger man as he started to cry for the first time in years. Snape didn't tell him that everything would be okay, he'd never lied to him, and he wasn't going to take the risk now. He did tell Harry that he was safe. And Harry replied with;

"for the first time in ages, I actually believe that."

Then Harry looked up and saw Snape's un shed tears in his deep onyx eyes, and he smiled. It was a real smile. And they both laughed.

They both knew that this wasn't going to last forever, and that trying times would come again. But for now they were both happy, and as long as they both were, nothing else mattered, and living seemed possible again.

_**Okay this is the song by itself:**_

_How do you fix something,__  
__That's broken beyond repair?__  
__How do you find hope,__  
__When there's naught but despair?__  
__How do you fix someone,__  
__Who doesn't know they're broken?__  
__How do you help someone,__  
__When they don't know they deserve it?_ _I see you in the mirror,__  
__And you glare back at me,__  
__Your tears locked away,__  
__You're pain echoed by your scars.__  
__  
__Do you think you're fine?__  
__Is this the only thing you know?__  
__Why won't you let your sorrows go?__  
__  
__You can't continue like this,__  
__You can't go on much longer,__  
__You can't hide away forever,__  
__You have got to start to try.__  
__  
__I know you're scared,__  
__I know you hurt,__  
__I know you don't know what to do.__  
__But you've got to see,__  
__You're not the only one.__  
__There's someone hurting just like you.__  
__  
__Do you think they're fine?__  
__Do you think they're normal?__  
__Tell me what makes them different from you.__  
__  
__You can't continue like this,__  
__You can't go on too much longer,__  
__You can't hide from yourself forever,__  
__You've got to find the will to survive.__  
__  
__How can you try to fix someone else,__  
__Who's just the same as you?__  
__How can you make them find hope,__  
__If there's none to be found in you?__  
__How can you not see,__  
__How much more you can be?__  
__How important you are?__  
__  
__Baby,__  
__Won't you cry?__  
__Can't you tell me?__  
__What's going through your mind?__  
__Baby please trust me,__  
__You may just see,__  
__Things may not,__  
__Be as bad as they seem to be._

_Like, hate? Just tell me please! I like reviews almost as much as I love Pirates of The Caribbean! Lol. Thanks for reading anyway!!!_

_Nire _


End file.
